Sammy, the Witch and the Badass presents: The Final Journey
by MsMKT86
Summary: The final installment of Sammy, the Witch and the BadAss - In this installment, The Winchesters return once again to Mystic Falls to help deal with love, loss, addiction and Tribrids. Sam and Dean struggle to be in a good place after reuniting.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey ya'll! I want to apologize for being such a horrible updater. I couldn't help it. Internet issues. Anyway, this is the final installment of the _Sammy, the Witch, and the Badass Trilogy_. So I hope you guys have enjoyed reading it. I've loved writing it. So, I got a guest review for _Return to Mystic Falls_ and I completely get that you didn't like my portrayal of certain characters but everything I've written before and since had a reason and purpose; but you don't know _my_ plot line. You don't know where _my _story is going. Just for future reference keep all plot comments to yourself when reading a series because you have no idea where the author is try to take you.**

**Sorry for the rant guys. I just needed to get that out. Anyway, read away and enjoy _The Final Journey._**

**And as always, REVIEWS = LOVE!**

* * *

"Hello?" Bonnie said answering her cell phone.

"Bonnie? It's Jamie. Where are you?" he asked.

"I'm at the Salvatores. Why?"

"I need to see you." he said.

"I'll be here all day." she said. "Is Abby ok?"

"Yeah, she's fine." he said. "Um, I'm outside."

"What?"

"I just assumed that you would be here."

"Oh." she said walking toward the door. She opened it and her half-brother stood there. He hung up his phone and smiled at her.

"Hey, Bonnie."

"Hey, come in." she said pushing the door open. He took a step forward but was blocked by an invisible wall. "What's wrong?"

"Um, could you come out here?" he asked looking down at the rug.

"No, I can't really talk right now." she said slamming the door shut.

"Bonnie!" he yelled as he pounded on the door. "Bonnie! Open up! I know you're still there!"

"Go away Jamie!" Bonnie yelled back. He just kept pounding on the door and calling her name.

"What the hell is going on?" Matt asked as he walked into the hallway and saw Bonnie with her back pressed against the door.

"Jamie's outside."

"Let him in." he said.

"I tried. He couldn't cross the threshold." she said.

"Oh." he said. He moved Bonnie away from the door and opened it. "Hey Jamie, what's up?"

"I need to talk to Bonnie." he said.

"No, I think you better just leave." Matt said. Jamie gave him a crooked smile and a evil stare before he began to cackle. "Go get Damon and Stefan." Matt whispered to Bonnie. She returned with the Salvatore brothers close behind, Jamie was still laughing.

"Hey Jamie." Damon said pushing the door all the way open. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to see Bonnie, not that I have to explain myself to you."

"You kinda do." Damon said. "This is my house, so why don't you come inside and you can talk to her."

"No! Send her out." he sneered. Bonnie, Stefan, Damon and Matt all stared at each other. Stefan nodded to Matt, who reached in his back pocket and pulled out a metal flask that Dean had given him. He stealthy opened it and without a word, he splashed the liquid within it onto Jamie. He screamed and his eyes turned black. Stefan slammed the door shut.

"We're fucking calling the Winchesters, aren't we?" Damon asked as he and Stefan pressed their back against the door. He made eye contact with Bonnie who already had her phone in her hand.

"Hey Dean, it's Bonnie."

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Where are you?"

"Why?"

"You and Sam need to get back here." she said her voice strained.

"I'm like 500 miles away and I have no idea where Sam is. I'll rest up and head back in the morning." Dean assured her. "Are you gonna tell me what's going on?"

"I'll tell you when you get here."

"Ok. Bye." he said hanging up. As he drove to a motel, he contemplated calling Sam and telling him to meet him in Mystic Falls but he decided against that. At the midway point he ran across a bar. _"Hell I could use a damn drink." _he thought to himself as he pulled the Impala into dusty parking lot. It was remote, literally the only thing around for miles, it was called Archetypes. From the outside the bar had a normal bar look, but the inside took Dean by surprise. The furniture was black and sleek. The booths had leather seats, the chairs and stools had leather cushions. The place seemed high class and legit, which didn't match the clientele. Shooting pool, pouring over newspapers or laptops, sitting alone in the corners with their backs to the wall. Hunters were all over the place.

"Hmph." Dean said as he made his way to the bar. "Bartender, shot of Wild Turkey, leave the bottle." he ordered.

"Rough night?" the tall dark hair man asked as he set the bottle and the full shot glass down in front of him.

"You don't know the half." Dean muttered as he threw the shot back.

"Let me know if you need anything else." the bartender said. Dean nodded and the proceeded to throw back another shot. As the night went on, the tan liquid dwindled and the hunters thinned out Dean remembered that he needed to get some sleep. He threw some money on the counter and headed off toward the bathroom.

"You're Dean Winchester, right?" a beautiful blonde asked him. Her tone was low but Dean caught an accent.

"Who's asking?" he asked matching her tone.

"So yes." she said pulling him toward the bar's entrance.

"Hey, hey easy with the merchandise." he said stumbling along.

"My mother can't find you here, Dean." she said searching his pockets. She pulled out his cell phone and quickly added her number.

"Who's your mom and who are you?" Dean questioned as he watched her fingers rapidly move across her phone's keyboard.

"Call me Bekah." she said. "And my mother is dangerous."

"I'm sure I can handle her." Dean grinned.

"No, you can't. Now go please." she pushed him again.

"Who's this big sister?" a lanky man asked as he strode over to them.

"Just the last customer, Kol." she said. "Thank you sir." she said opening the door for Dean.

"You're not going anywhere." Kol said with a laugh. Dean stopped in his tracks, reached in his pocket, cocked his gun and pulled it out as he turned to face Kol.

"Who's going to stop me? Huh?" Dean asked gun pointed at Kol's head.

"Me."

"I'm terrified." Kol smiled at Dean's smartass comment.

"You should be." another male voice said. The dark hair bartender swept around the corner and before Dean could react, he heard Bekah scream,

"Finn, Kol, stop!" but then it all went black.

Xxx

Hours later, Dean awoke behind the wheel of the Impala. The car was parked in an empty field.

"Fuck." he muttered. His vision was blurry and his head was pounding.

_RRRIIINNNGGG! RRRIIINNNG!_

His phone rang more and more. He searched his pockets for it.

"Yeah?" he groaned, putting the flip phone up to his ear.

"Dean are you alright?" Bekah's concerned voice asked.

"Other than the jacked up vision and the Godzilla size headache, I'm freaking delightful." he said his free hand on the back of his head.

"I'm sorry, but I stopped them from killing you." she said.

"Thanks but I would have preferred not to have my ass beat either."

"Listen Dean, where are you headed?"

"Why?"

"Are you going to Mystic Falls?"

"How did you know that?"

"You need to get there as soon as you can."

"Why?" Dean questioned as he started the Impala.

"My mother and Nik are looking for you. In Mystic Falls, you'll be protected until you find out more." Bekah said.

"What do they want from me?" Dean asked.

"Get to Mystic Falls." she said sternly. "Then call me." Before he could respond there was a click.

"Nice talking to you too." he muttered, snapping his phone shut and pressing his boot down on the gas.


	2. Chapter 2

"Where is she?" Sam growled. The man chained to the chair before him cackled at him. "Tell me!"

"Where's my prize?" the man said with a smirk. "I tell you, I go back to Hell. I don't tell you and I go back to hell. I'm not seeing an upside for me."

"Stop stalling." Sam yelled. "Whether you tell me or not, I'm going to find Lilith."

"Good luck with that."

"You don't think I can do it?"

"I know you can't." he replied. "She's got more protection than the president."

"I'm stronger now."

"She's still Lilith."

"Pull him Sam." Ruby chimed in, her voice low and serious. "This bastard's not going to say anything."

"I could say plenty about you, Ruby." he chuckled.

"And I could just stab you in the throat." she snapped as she pulled the knife out of it's sheath on her hip.

"Ruby stop." Sam said. Ruby gripped the knife and stared hatefully at the man.

"You let your pet human boss you around?" he chuckled. "Wow Ruby, you really are disgrace."

"Shut up." Sam said. He planted his feet, took a deep breath, closed his eyes and extended his arm fully and focused. Inside his head, he imagined reaching inside of the human and pulling out the thick black smoke that was wearing it. He heard the man laughing and coughing. He remained focused. His mind's eye seeing the same picture over and over. Himself pulling the demon and throwing it back into the Pit. Finally when he heard the man's labored breathing he opened his eyes just in time to see the last of the demon being pulled back into Hell in a fiery circle. "Is he ok?"

"Yeah, he's just fine." Ruby said with a smile as she checked the man out. "How are you?" she asked as she carefully unchained the man.

"Fine. Uh no headache."

"No? That's really good Sam." she said as she helped the man out of the chair. "I'll be back in a little while." she said as she guided the man outside. Sam watched from the window as she put him in the passenger seat. When her lights disappeared from the long driveway of the deserted house he pulled out his cell phone. No texts, calls or voicemails. It had been months since he had talked to Dean. He often wondered where his older brother was and what he was up to but he wasn't going to be the one to make the first move.

_**"Sam, what's going on with you?" Dean asked as he pulled the Impala off the road.**_

_** "What?"**_

_** "We've been back on the road for three weeks and you've been out of it." **_

_** "No I haven't. We have a lot of things going on and I'm all about focus." Sam said. Dean glanced at Sam before he abruptly swung the Impala hard onto the shoulder. "What are you doing?"**_

**_ "What is going on with you Sam?" Dean said turning the engine off. "You say you're all about focus, but you can't sit still, you're constantly getting into an fights with me and other hunters and that shit is dangerous." _**

_** "I'm just tired of you and every other hunter getting in my face about shit." Sam growled as he pushed the door open and got out of the car. "I'm not a little kid anymore, Dean."**_

_** "No one is saying you are. I'm just saying that you're supposed to be my back up and you're not focused on the job, man." Dean said as he leaned across the roof of the car, playing with his keys. **_

_** "Yes I am."**_

_** "I saw your phone."**_

_** "So what?"**_

_** "Who's 1-805-555-7829?"**_

_** "Why are you going through my stuff?"**_

_** "Answer me, Sam." Dean said angrily.**_

_** "No one that matters anymore." Sam said his eyes welling with tears.**_

_** "Dammit Sam tell me!"**_

_** "It's Ruby!" **_

_** "Of course it is." Dean said quietly. "Answer me one question."**_

_** "What?"**_

_** "Why are you calling her if she doesn't matter anymore?"**_

_** "I don't know Dean." Sam answered. Dean nodded slightly as he tried to hold back his tears. "What are you doing?" he asked as he watched his older brother walk to the back of the car and pop the trunk. He looked down when he saw his bags on the gravel covered shoulder. "Dean..."**_

_** "If you want to work with Ruby..." Dean said making eye contact with his brother. "then fucking go work with her. I'm not going to stop you."**_

_** "Dean, wait. What are you saying?" Sam asked kneading his eyebrows together.**_

_** "Go find Ruby and work with that Hell bitch." Dean said his jaw set in anger. "You obviously think that she'll be a better partner than me."**_

_** "Ruby is nothing." Sam said.**_

_** "Nothing? Nothing?" Dean yelled. "You've called her forty-seven times in the last month."**_

_** "I just..."**_

_** "Save it Sam. You go do whatever you want to do with Ruby. Don't call me."**_

_** "Don't say that to me." Sam said. "Don't you say that to me."**_

_** "Sam, I'm not going to wait around for you to leave and run off and find her."**_

_** "I just told you that Ruby is nothing." Sam yelled. "Don't do this Dean."**_

_** "Bye Sam." Dean said over his shoulder as he got back into the driver's seat. He turned the engine over and the taillights glowed in the night.**_

_** "Dean!" Sam yelled as the Impala roared away from him in the darkness. "Dean!" he yelled again but it was too late, the lights were gone.**_

"Sam?" Ruby asked as she placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Huh? Yeah." he said turning to face her.

"Are you alright?" she asked.

"I'm good. How's that guy doing?"

"Good. He was talking by the time we got to the ER." Ruby answered. Sam nodded his head and plopped down on the dusty couch. "You should call Dean." Ruby said standing in front of him.

"No." he said flatly. "There's no point."

"He's your brother, Sammy." she said running her fingers through his long brown locks.

"Maybe, but he made it really clear to me that he didn't want anything to do with me as long as I was working with you."

"Then keep it a secret." she said straddling his lap. "You need him. You know you do."

"Not right now." he said quietly, making eye contact with the beautiful woman on his lap. He wrapped his arms tightly around her and kissed her deeply. Ruby responded to his kiss and slid her body closer to him. Sam's hands moved quickly over her body; removing her clothes one layer at a time. He smiled as she sat in front of him topless. He watched as her nipples hardened as the coolness of the room whipped around them. Sam relished in her moans as he took one of her nipples into his mouth and then the other.

Ruby kissed his neck while she busied her hands with his belt. She quickly unbuttoned his jeans and slid her hand inside and gripped his growing cock. Sam growled as Ruby's hand pushed him further into a state of frenzy. He pushed her to her feet and he stood with her. She reached for him but he just dropped to his knees. Sam pulled her jeans and panties off at the same time and watched as she pulled her feet out of them. His massive hands splayed on her stomach and thigh. Ruby loved it when she touched him. Her body was empty so she was the only one feeling his hands and his lips.

"Sam." Ruby said breathlessly when she felt his thick fingers slid into her now exposed wetness. His left hand gripped her hip while his right hand worked her pussy. Sam slammed his middle and ring fingers hard and deep in to her. The wetter she got the harder he jammed in. "Sam. Fuck!" she screamed with her eyes tightly shut, as she began to cum all over his hand. He kept up his pace and his rhythm, his tongue finding her erect clit and flicking it feverishly.

When her orgasm subsided, Sam removed his fingers. She smiled at him as he brought his fingers to his mouth and sucked her sweetness off of his long fingers. Sam stepped out of his jeans and Ruby pushed him back down onto the sofa. She reached into his pockets and pulled out a condom. After ripping the gold wrapper she put it on the head of his still hardening cock. Now on her knees she put her mouth over the latex and slid it down his solid dick.

"Shit." he said as he felt the head touch the back of her throat. He bucked his hips several times fucking her mouth before she slid her tongue all the way back to the tip. Ruby straddled him again and she moaned as she lowered herself and felt his tremendous dick enter into her tightness.

Sam clasped Ruby as he thrust himself roughly into her pussy. They kissed hotly and moaned each other's names as he quickly rolled her onto her back. He pushed her legs as wide and he could and crammed his cock deeply into her. She screamed and her eyes turned black and Sam knew that this was the time to fuck her as hard as he could. On his knees between her open legs he slammed into her wet pussy as fast as he could.

"SAM!" she screamed as she came hard on his latex covered dick. Sam never slowed. Ruby hadn't realized that during her orgasm that Sam had reached down and grabbed the small knife that she keeps in her boot. With one hand on her neck, he turned her head and slid the sharp blade across her neck. Still pounding her pussy, he watched as the blood flowed seductively down her neck and pooled at her clavicle. Feeling his climax growing nearer he dipped his tongue into the pool of crimson. As it rushed through his body, he moved his hips wildly as she arched her back to allow all of him inside of her. "Fuck! I'm gonna cum!" she screamed and as they both climaxed Sam sucked her neck and slammed his cock deep into her pussy.

_**RRRIIINNNGGG! RRRIIINNNGG!**_

"Hello?" Sam said, his voice raspy.

"Sam? It's Caroline." the voice said. He was silent so she continued. "Look, I know that we haven't really talked in like months but we need your help."

"My help? With what?" he asked sliding himself out of Ruby.

"Bonnie's step-brother died."

"I'm sorry to hear that but what does that have to do with me?"

"Before he died he mentioned Klaus and Lilith." Caroline said slightly annoyed.

"Lilith?" he asked his eyes wide. Ruby looked at him confused.

"I'll be right there." he said huskily before ending the call.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey guys. Thanks for the support of this** **series. I love it and I hope you guys do too. Tell your friends, cousins, nephews play cousins, everybody about The Sammy, the Witch and the Badass Trilogy. I think it's pretty interesting but then again I'm biased.**

**Anyway, as always, REVIEWS = LOVE! (They really really do!)**

_**I OWN ABSOLUTELY NOTHING!**_

* * *

-_Meanwhile in Mystic Falls-_

"What am I supposed to say?" Bonnie shouted as she stood in the middle of the study of the Salvatore boarding house. "I haven't talked to Abby in, well a long time and you want me call her with this?"

"You don't have a choice." Damon said annoyed. Bonnie had been yelling for over an hour. "Your step-brother is a demon. You don't think the woman who raised him would want to know?"

"Honestly? I have no idea what Abby would want to know." she said throwing her hands in the air. "She didn't come back for Grams' funeral so why would she give a shit about Jamie being a demon."

"She's having a hard time with the vampy stuff." Damon said putting his hand on Bonnie's shoulder.

"So did Caroline but she didn't hide from everyone. I mean come on Damon, we're her kids." Bonnie said her cheeks flushing pink with anger.

"Listen I know all about sucky parents but Abby loves you. I guess she just doesn't know how to...be a...non...sucky parent."

"I guess. I'm gonna go call her. I'll be back."

"I'll be here." he said as he watched her exit the room. Once she was out of sight he fished in his pocket and pulled out his cell phone. He dialed a number and waited.

_"Hello?" the voice said._

_ "Hey, where are you?" he asked._

_ "We're about to cross Wyckery Bridge."_

_ "We?"_

_ "Me and my partner." the voice said._

_ "Well hurry up."_

_ "And break traffic laws? Never!" the voice laughed._

_ "Later." he chuckled as he hung up._

XXXX

"Who was that?" Sarah Blake asked as they drove over the long bridge.

"Damon Salvatore." Cassie answered.

"Vampire, right?"

"Yeah but he's also a good friend."

"Then I'll keep the stakes in the trunk." Sarah said laughing.

"Shut up! Seriously though, Damon and his brother Stefan are...different." Cassie said. "Oh and did I mention they are fine as shit?"

"Once or twice." Sarah chuckled. "So what's with this case? This girl Bonnie, Dean's ex and Damon's current, her step-brother is possessed."

"Yep sounds like." Cassie said.

"So we're going 1000 miles in the opposite direction to exorcise one demon?"

"No." Cassie said incredulously.

"Cassie."

"Ok well maybe. I don't know yet. We don't have all the details."

"Right. Well how much longer 'til we get there?"

"About twenty minutes." Cassie answered.

"Cool. Wake me up when we get there." Sarah said as she slid her sunglasses on.

XXXX

"BONNIE!" Jamie yelled from outside of the boarding house. "BONNIE! PLEASE HELP ME!" he called again. He wailed for her and pounded on the door. "BONNIE!"

"Don't open it." Damon whispered to her. She was inching closer and closer to the door.

"He sounds like he's in pain." she said staring at the door.

"He's got a demon in him." Damon said.

"He can't get past the salt line, ok." Bonnie said as she wrenched the door open. She gasped at the sight of him. He was bleeding dark thick blood from his mouth, his eyes kept flickering from black to bloodshot and his skin was translucent. "Jamie." she whispered.

"Please help me." Jamie muttered. With every word his spoke more blood flowed out. Bonnie flipped the rug back and broke the salt line. She ran out and put Jamie's arm over her shoulder and helped him inside.

"Bonnie, what the fuck are you doing?" Damon yelled. He was completely shocked by her actions. Yeah, Jamie was hurt but he was still a demon.

"Are you going to question me or are you going to help me with him?" she asked rolling her eyes.

"Give him here." Damon said eying her. "Shut the door." he grabbed Jamie and quickly moved him into the living room. He placed him on one of the leather couches.

"What's going on in here?" Stefan asked as he, Elena, Ric and Matt entered into the room.

"Jamie's here, brother. Visiting." he said said sarcastically.

"Shut up Damon." Bonnie said as she pushed past him and knelt in from of her step-brother. "Jamie what happened to you?"

"Blood. Bad blood." he sputtered.

"What do you mean?" Stefan asked.

"Bad blood. Pain. Bad blood." he said quietly. His head bobbed and he lost consciousness for a moment.

"Jamie?" Bonnie said shaking him. "Jamie please wake up."

"Bonnie?" he muttered.

"Yeah it's me." she said tearfully.

"I'm sorry." he said nodding his head yes.

"For what?"

"Taking Abby away from you." he said in almost a whisper.

"It's not your fault." she said as she wiped a tear from her eye. He gave her gentle smile and touched her shoulder. "Abby left me but she did a good thing in raising you."

"Bonnie, the Hallmark moment is great but we need to know what happened to him." Damon said kneeling down beside her. She cut her eyes at him before looking back at Jamie.

"Jamie who did this to you?" she asked.

"Bad blood." he said again. "Lilith. Klaus. Bad blood." he said before he had a coughing spell and more thick blood spewed out of his mouth.

"Did he just say Lilith and Klaus?" Elena asked her eyes wide.

"Bonnie?" Jamie whispered.

"I'm right here." she said holding his hands tightly.

"I love you."

"I love you too, Jamie." she said, trying to smile at him. He smiled back but seconds later his eyes slide shut and his grip loosened on her hand. "Jamie?" she said looking at him. Ric took a step forward and touched his fingers to Jamie's neck.

"Bonnie I'm sorry." he whispered. Bonnie just bowed her head and sobbed.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I figured I'd do a multi-chapter update today. So I hope you guys enjoy this one as well. **

**And as always, REVIEW = LOVE!**

* * *

"It's about time." Damon said as he approached Cassie in the driveway.

"Sorry." Cassie said hugging him. "What's going on?" She said as she and Sarah unloaded the trunk

"Well Bonnie's brother died." Damon said returning the hug and grabbing some of their bags.

"What?" Sarah asked. "When?"

"About twenty minutes ago." he answered as they entered into the boarding house.

"Well, that's going to make things more complicated." Sarah muttered to Cassie. They followed Damon in to the living room. Sarah turned her head away from the gruesome corpse of Jamie.

"Why did you call her?" Bonnie asked Damon as she wiped her face and got off of her knees in front of her brother.

"Because I don't trust Dean." Damon said.

"Look Bonnie, I'm sorry about what happened to your brother but I promise you that Sarah and I will do everything that we can to figure out what happened." Cassie said.

"I'm sorry." Bonnie muttered. "Thank you for coming to help."

"No problem." Cassie said with a gentle smile. "So, this is my partner, Sarah Blake."

"Hi." Sarah said. "Bonnie, I know how hard this must be for you but are you up for a few questions?" she asked as she gently placed her arm around the red faced girl.

"It's fine." Bonnie said.

"Alright, can you tell me about what happened?" Sarah asked. Bonnie nodded and proceeded to tell Sarah about what happened.

"So he kept repeating bad blood?" Cassie asked.

"Yeah and then he mentioned Klaus and Lilith." Elena chimed in.

"Who's Klaus?" Sarah asked looking to Cassie. She shrugged and looked at Damon.

"Later." he said.

"Right ok. Well, what are you guys doing about Jamie?" Cassie asked.

"I called Meredith Fell. She a doctor and she knows all about the supernatural stuff." Ric said. "She coming over to take some blood and to take Jamie straight to the morgue so that she can get a buddy of hers to do an autopsy."

"That's good." Sarah said rubbing Bonnie's back, trying to console her. The room fell silent. Sarah whispered something in Bonnie's ear before she rose from the couch and grabbed her bag. Sitting on the floor by the cherry wood coffee table, she pulled out her laptop.

"What the fuck?" Dean asked breaking the silence that had fallen on the room. "What is going on?" Bonnie launched herself off of the couch and into his arms.

"I'm so glad you're here." she said tearfully.

"Who is that?" he asked as she released him. He couldn't take his eyes off of the bloody, lifeless man in the chair.

"The reason I called you." Bonnie said sadly. "That's Jamie. He is...was my step-brother."

"I'm sorry." Dean said hugging her. She returned his hug and helped carry his things into the room. "I don't mean to be disrespectful, believe me, but can we get a sheet for him?"

"Meredith Fell should be here soon." Ric said as he shook hands with Dean.

"Who?"

"She's a doctor." he said. "She's cool with this stuff."

"Awesome." Dean said. He looked around the room at all the familiar faces. Stefan and Elena both waved at him. Damon was sitting beside Bonnie, Matt Donovan was gazing out the window with his arms across his chest. "How you doing, Cassie?"

"Ok. How about yourself, Dean?" she said with a smile.

"Ahh, you know me. Happiest guy alive." he said with a big smile. Cassie smiled back but she knew that when she didn't see Sam follow him in, that inside he was battered and lonely.

"Hey Dean." Sarah said rising from the floor.

"Sarah?" he asked looking her up an down. "Sarah Blake?"

"Yeah." she said as she hugged him.

"I can't believe this." he said lifting her up off the floor. "What are you doing here?"

"CR and I partners." she said as he placed her back down.

"Since when?"

"Since Bobby hooked us up. About five months ago."

"Oh." Dean said trying to hide the fact that he was sad. Five months ago Cassie had left him and apparently she had picked up Sarah shortly after. He and Sam had been separated for almost that whole time and he had needed her but he hadn't wanted to admit that. Shit, he still didn't.

"So, where's Sam?" Sarah questioned.

"No idea." he answered as he turned toward the doorway. A beautiful dark hair woman had just come in pushing a gurney.

"Damon." she called out. Dean watched as she whispered in his ear and he proceeded to talk to each of the EMTs.

"That's Meredith." Ric whispered to Dean.

Meredith entered into the room, hugged Bonnie and proceeded to take blood and tissue samples. "Ok guys, he's ready." she said. "Damon, I'm going to need you to come with me. If something different comes up during the autopsy, we're going to need him to forget it when he makes his report."

"Ok." he nodded. "Are you going to be alright if I go?" he asked kneeling down in front of Bonnie. She nodded yes. He kissed her on the forehead and followed Meredith and the EMTs pushing the black bag on the gurney outside.

"Oh my God, Bonnie!" Caroline Forbe's voice rang though the house as she rushed into the living room. "I'm so sorry. Are you ok?"

"I'll be ok." she said, wiping her eyes again. She got up and walked to the door and watched as one of the EMTs closed the doors of the ambulance. Bonnie shut the front door and walked back down the hallway. Everyone was looking at her. She took a deep breath before she spoke again, "We've got work to do."


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm sorry for the long space between updates. I honestly have no idea if anyone is reading this but I'm still gonna update it. It's a trilogy so it's gotta go up.**

**So, happy reading!**

**And as always, REVIEWS = LOVE!**

* * *

"I really think we should wait until we hear back from Damon or Meredith." Ric said as everyone moved to the study.

"Alright, well I'm starving." Dean said throwing his bags on the large wooden table. "Where's the pie?" Bonnie chuckled at Dean. It made her feel better that he could be so lighthearted even though death was just looking him in the face. She watched as Dean and Stefan talked about the food that was in the kitchen.

"You ok?" Matt asked Bonnie as he sat on the couch beside her.

"Getting there." she answered. "I mean, I just really started getting to know him."

"Yeah." Matt said. "Well, I'm here for you."

"Thanks." she said smiling at him. They hugged and Matt went back to the window.

"So, I'm back." Damon said entering the study.

"What'd you find out?" Bonnie questioned, walking over to him.

"Nothing, but Meredith said she'd text me as soon as she had some results."

"Ok." she said. Everyone was kind of quiet. They were just playing the waiting game. They didn't know what was wrong with Jamie, they didn't know where Klaus or Lilith were, so they weren't sure how to proceed."

"Caroline?" Sam's voice called. "Where are you?"

"Did you call him?" Dean asked, grabbing her before she exited the room.

"Yes."

"Why?"

"I trust him." she answered, pulling her arm away from him. As she turned to leave the study, Sam appeared in the large doorway. He looked around the room and was greeted by familiar faces.

"Dean." he said walking down the steps.

"What are you doing here?" Dean asked.

"The same thing you are." he answered. "I'm sorry about your brother Bonnie." he said turning to her.

"Thanks Sam." she said with a half smile.

"Hi." a voice said from behind him. He spun around and saw a face he hadn't seen in years.

"Sarah?" he whispered.

"In the flesh." she said with a bright smile. Sam reached out and hugged her tightly. She smiled and returned it. It was a nice feeling being in his arms again. A feeling she never let go of.

"Where should I put my stuff?" a voice asked causing Sam to release Sarah.

"What the fuck is she doing here?" Dean growled.

"Who is that?" Damon asked.

"Ruby." Caroline answered.

"Who is Ruby?" Damon questioned.

"Can we skip the whole teen drama show, please?" Ruby asked. She blinked her yes and when she opened them, they were black. "I'm a demon." she laughed when she saw Ric move toward the salt. "I'm only here to help."

"Sam can I talk to you?" Dean asked pulling his brother out of the room. "What the hell?"

"What?"

"You brought Ruby?" he questioned.

"Yeah, I figured she'd be able to help us find Lilith." Sam answered. "I don't really want to argue with you about this, Dean."

"If you didn't want an argument then you never shouldn't have called that bitch." he said trying to keep his voice down. "I meant what I said about not working with her, Sam."

"Well, you're gonna have to get over it Dean. Ruby's here to help Bonnie just like the rest of us." he said his chest expanding with every deep breath he took.

"Whatever." Dean said pushing past his younger brother and back into the study. "I not going to stay here if that Hell bitch stays." he said to Stefan, his finger pointed directly at Ruby.

"That's real mature, Dean." she said crossing her arms.

"I'm serious. I want to help and I will but it'll be some from motel." he said ignoring her.

"I'm sure we can work out something." Stefan said calmly. "We need you, Dean."

"Short of putting that bitch in the basement, I don't see much chance of me staying here."

"We can move a cot down there." Stefan said.

"Don't I get a say in this?" Ruby asked annoyed. "I have to sleep in a dirty ass basement because Dean's a cry baby."

"No. You have to sleep in the basement because your a demon and you don't get free reign of my house." Damon answered with a crooked smile.

"Whatever." she said rolling her eyes.

"You guys are being ridiculous." Sam said.

"We're being ridiculous? Us?" Damon asked. "You brought a guest along and didn't even ask if it was ok, but we're the one's being ridiculous. Ok, Gigantor."

"Ruby just wants to help." Sam shouted.

"I'm sure she does." Dean said, his voice low, his eyes boring in to the demon woman.

"Dean, please." Sam said, his eyes pleading.

"Fine whatever. Just keep that bitch away from me." he said turning his back on Sam. The room grew silent again. Stefan walked over to Sam and Ruby and helped them carry their bags to their room.

* * *

"I'm sorry about the trouble I'm causing, Sammy." Ruby said closing the door to their upstairs bedroom.

"It's ok. I expected it." Sam said sitting on the bed.

"Maybe I should just go stay at a motel or something." she said approaching him. She stood between his legs and ran her fingers through his long hair.

"No. I need you." Sam said looking at her.

"But if I'm going to be a distraction..." she said her voice trailing off.

"Everyone will have to deal with it. You really can help and I need you, Ruby." he said, wrapping his arms around her waist, pulling her closer to him. "Please."

"Alright. Alright, I'll stay." she said as she leaned down and kissed him deeply.

* * *

"Are you ok?" Damon asked. Bonnie was standing by the window in the study. She was agitated. She wanted to end this with Klaus and Lilith. The waiting was getting to her.

"I'm fine." she muttered.

"Come with me." he said with his hand held out to her. She glanced at it, took a deep breath, grabbed his hand and allowed herself to be pulled from the room.

"Where are we going?"

"The attic."

"Why?"

"It's soundproof and if you want to vent you can and no one will hear you." he said with a smile over his shoulder.

"Why do you think I need to vent?" she asked as she watched him pull the wooden ladder down from the ceiling.

"Uh, call me crazy but if Stefan died in front of me, I would need to vent." he said. He held his hand out to her and helped her climb the ladder. Bonnie was completely surprised by the attic. She had expected it to be dusty and full of old Salvatore family heirlooms but instead it was set up like an apartment. There was a queen size bed, antique armoires, large mirrors, oriental rugs and four Tiffany floor lamps. There was a small sitting area. An suede couch and two suede arms all sat facing the large window that faced the front yard. The entire room was done in dark browns, golds and rich mahogany.

"Wow." she whispered.

"You like it?" he asked with a bright smile on his face. She nodded yes. "Yeah, well, when I would come home and have...guests over, Zack and his father would want me out of sight. You know, back when the boarding house was an actual boarding house."

"Well you were a bit reckless." she said with a chuckle.

"I was being a vampire, _Bonnie_." he said plopping down on the bed. "I can't help it if once or twice I used their paying customers as blood bags."

"Well, at least now you think before you bite." she said sitting down beside him. "Most of the time." he turned his head to look at her and she tried to hide the small smile on her face.

"I did apologize for that." he said.

"Uh huh. I know." she said.

"Plus, I wasn't biting _ you._" he said reassuringly. "I was biting Emily."

"And I'm sure that makes sense to you." she laughed.

"It should make sense to everyone."

"Uh no."

"She was a bitch." Damon said laying back. "She jumped out your body just as I bit into you."

"Can we stop talking about this?" she asked with a soft smile.

"You're right. I'm sorry." he said pulling her down beside him. Bonnie snuggled into his side. "I'm so sorry about Jamie."

"Yeah me too." she said quietly. "But I'm done crying, Damon."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean we keep losing people and I don't want to lose anyone else. Crying over it doesn't change anything and I want to do something this time."

"Revenge?"

"No."

"How is what you're talking about not revenge?" She leaned up on her elbow and looked him in the eye before she spoke.

"Because, I want to make sure that _none_ of us lose anyone again." she said her voice shaky. "Elena and Jeremy lost Jenna because of Klaus and I don't want him to continue to have that kind of power over us."

"Well we have to be smart about this Bonnie."

"I know but I'm a witch and I am powerful. I'm not going to be afraid of him anymore." she said confidently. "I don't need to be."

"That was sexy." he said pushing one eyebrow high on his forehead.

"What?" she said looking at him with a confused look on her face.

"Confidence on you." he said leaning up on his elbow, looking her in the eye.

"Well get used to it." she smirked. He winked at her and bent forward and kissed her lips. Bonnie smiled at him when he pulled away. "I love you."

"I know." Damon said shrugging his shoulder before leaning over and kissing her again. This time Bonnie pushed him onto his back and climbed on top of him. Damon watched as she pulled her t-shirt over her head. Her dark brown locks falling around her face and on her shoulders. He listened as her heartbeat quicken when she realized that he was looking at her body. Her breath caught in her throat when she felt his cool fingers tips touch her flat stomach. Damon laughed to himself as he sat up and wrapped his arms around her. He kissed her chin, her neck, her chest the tops of her bra covered breasts. She arched her back when he slid a hand around and squeezed her breast. He teased her nipple through the fabric and she slid her body against his. He smiled because he knew that she could feel his growing cock.

In a quick but agile movement, Damon flipped Bonnie on her back. On his knees in between her legs he pulled his shirt off and swiftly pulled his belt off. Bonnie reached out and unbuttoned his pants and watched as Damon escaped from his dark denim prison. Before Bonnie knew it, he had her laying in her bra and panties. She smiled at him and bit her bottom lip. He smiled back as his eyes studied her slender frame. He could see her erect nipples under the dark gray cotton and lace bra. But what made his dick jump was the ever growing wet spot on her panties. The scent of her drove him crazy. Bonnie gasped when, in rapid succession, he pulled off her bra and panties.

"Damon." she moaned as she felt him expertly insert his middle and ring fingers into her while his thumb massaged her clit in tiny circles. He captured her nipples, one and then the other, in his mouth and circled each one with his tongue. Bonnie arched back allowing him more access. She let out a disappointed sigh when he withdrew his fingers, but she watched as he put them in his mouth and lick them clean. Damon blurred across the room and when he returned he was completely nude and condom clad. Bonnie loved that Damon wore condoms. Neither of them knew if she could get pregnant but he told her when the time comes, one way or another they'll have a baby but for now they'd wrap it up. It was just another way that he was perfect. He was so gentle with her but he was also raw and intense. He was amazing and she felt honored that he shared all the sides of himself with her. She was torn from her thoughts of Damon's virtue, when she felt him push her legs apart and placed each one on one of his shoulders. His hands on her sides, he lifted her hips and carefully guided his hard cock into her waiting pussy.

"Oooohh!" she moaned as he drove himself to the hilt. Damon reveled at being as deep inside of her as he possibly could. Slowly, he slid his hardness in and out of her finding his rhythm. Bonnie bucked her hips against him, causing him to growl at her. She lowered her legs and wrapped them tightly around his waist. Damon leaned forward, still thrusting deeply and began kissing Bonnie's neck. The sound of her blood rushing just beneath his lips drove him mad. His left hand held her arms above her head and his right hand teased her nipple. "Fuck!" she said into his ear.

Damon felt her walls gripping him tightly and he knew that she was on the brink of an orgasm, so he leaned back and slammed his raging dick into her repeatedly, even as she voiced her pleasure loudly. As her orgasm subsided, he slowed his stroke but he still kept all of himself inside of her. He wrapped her in his arms and speedily flipped them over. She groaned at the feeling of him being stuffed inside of her. She worked her hips in a slow circle and she watched his face contort slightly.

He was lost in the goings on between them. Their scent in the air, her walls clamping down on him, her heart beating rapidly and her blood rushing through her body was causing him to arch his own back and thrust profoundly, ensuring that he hit every...single...one...of...her...spots. Feeling Damon's ample cock inside of her made Bonnie want to cum over and over. She fell forward on his chest and she smiled to herself when she rolled her hips and Damon let out a guttural moan. He wrapped her up again and they were once again in missionary position. He knew it wasn't the sexiest position but in order to make her cum as hard as he wanted her to, this was the optimal position.

He laid against her and thrust rapidly in her to wetness. The sound of the blood rushing through her carotid artery caused his face to change as he growled in pleasure. She looked him in the eyes as she panted and moaned at the feeling of being fucked so completely. When his face change she reached up and touched his face.

"Do it." she said breathlessly. He shook his head no. "It's ok, baby. Do it." she said turning her head to the left exposing her neck for him. As he felt her walls tighten and he felt his own body ready to climax, he thrust harder as he leaned down and bit into her sinewy neck. Her warm blood rushing into his mouth drove him crazy. The sensation of them cumming together was maximized by ten thousand. He kept thrusting and kept drinking until he felt the very last tide of her cum wash over his dick.

Damon and Bonnie lay there panting and smiling. He pulled out of her and flashed across the room and returned with a large band-aid. He helped her sit up and he placed the tan bandage on her neck.

"You've gotten better at that." she said with a smile as he pulled her into his arms.

"At what?" he said kissing the top of head. "Bandaging you up."

"No, sex."

"What?"

"You've gotten better." she said.

"You're joking right?" he said slightly insulted.

"Nope. Caroline and Elena both tried to tell me that you weren't as good as you thought you were but I didn't believe them." she said turning her head to look him in the eye.

"I'm awesome."

"You are now." she said smiling. "You're welcome."

"This is a joke right?" he asked, searching her eyes.

"Of course it is Damon." Bonnie said laughing. "But I love seeing you squirm."

"It's a good thing I like you, Bonnie." he said with a chuckle. "Because if I didn't, I'd be snapping your neck trying to figure where I was going to bury your body."

"Wow!" she laughed.

"But since I love you my little witch, you get to live to see another day." he said kissing her forehead.

"Thank you my vicious murderous vampire." she said, snuggling into his embrace. "I love you too."


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Another chapter! Yay! I'm hope you enjoy it!**

**Happy Reading!**

**And as always, REVIEWS = LOVE!**

* * *

"So he had vampire and werewolf blood in their systems?" Stefan asked as Bonnie and Damon rejoined the others in the study.

"That's what Meredith said." Ric answered.

"She said vampire _and _werewolf?" Sam asked, looking up from his laptop.

"Yeah."

"Could she have meant vampire and werewolf combined?"

"What do you mean?" Damon asked.

"That Lockwood kid. He's a hybrid right? Vampire and werewolf?" Sam said wide eyed. "So couldn't Jamie have had hybrid blood in his system?"

"I mean that would make sense." Ric said.

"Pump demons full of hybrid blood and maybe they can cross salt lines and pass over devil's traps." Sam said, making eye contact with Dean.

"Fuck." Dean and Damon said simultaneously.

"Well, we need to get some answers." Dean said. "Caroline call that Tyler kid."

"I'd rather not thanks." she said crossing her arms across her chest.

"Please Caroline." Sam said with pleading eyes.

"You don't get to ask me for favors, _Sam_." she said walking out of the room. Sam looked down at his laptop and the room grew silent.

"I'll call him." Elena said with a half smile.

"Hey." Tyler said when Stefan opened the door.

"Come in." Stefan said stepping to the side. "Everyone is in the study." Tyler nodded and followed the younger Salvatore down the corridor.

"So, where were you last week?" Damon blurted out.

"What?"

"We need to know where you were last week, Ty." Elena said.

"Well I don't know." Tyler said. "I was in L.A., Dallas, New York, Raleigh and like two more places."

"What did you do there?" Stefan asked.

"I don't remember." Tyler answered. "Why?"

"How can you not know?" Dean questioned. "That doesn't make sense."

"I don't remember. Klaus, me and like six other hybrids traveled around. Klaus was looking for more werewolves to turn." Tyler said annoyed.

"Did he find any?" Sam asked.

"I don't know." he said shaking his head.

"You were there, right?" Caroline said entering the room. "So how do you _not _know?"

"I don't have any answers for you guys." Tyler said. "I'm sorry."

"Tyler wait." Bonnie called as he climbed the stairs out of the room. "Please, any information you can give us would help."

"I don't know anything Bonnie. I traveled around with Klaus, we searched for werewolves, and then we came home." Tyler said looking into her pleading eyes.

"Thanks Tyler." Bonnie said with a weak smile.

"I'm sorry." he said. "I better go."

"Where is Klaus now?" Cassie asked.

"I don't know. I have to call him and find out." he said looking at her. "I really gotta go. I'm sorry, Bon." Bonnie waved goodbye as the dark hair boy sped out of the house.

"Well that was useless." Sarah said breaking the silence that had grown in the room.

"He was compelled." Stefan said.

"What?" Sarah asked.

"He was compelled by Klaus to forget everything that happened on their trip." he told her.

"It's like being hypnotized except it works." Damon said with a smirk.

"Well how are we supposed to find out what he knows?" Cassie asked.

"Well, you, me, Ruby, Ric and Caroline are going to take a little trip to North Carolina." Damon said.

"What?" Ruby said. "Why am I going?"

"Because the witch we're going to see prefers demons to hunters and especially to me." Damon said quirking his eyebrows at her.

"Fine." she said.

"Well, the rest of us are going to try and devise a plan to get to Klaus and Lilith." Stefan said.

"Yeah, we need to know why the hell they're giving demons hybrid blood." Dean said. "But you guys wanna get a move on? I don't really like there being only three hunters in a town full of tribrids."

"Tribrids?" Elena asked raising on eyebrow at him.

"Yeah, demon, vampire and werewolf combo. Tribrid." Dean said with a big grin.

"Right, well, you guys get going." Stefan said. Dean's face fell when people didn't compliment his cleverness.

"Keep me posted, brother." Damon said as he and Stefan shook hands.

"Of course." Stefan said. "Let me know the minute you find out anything."

"Of course." Damon said as he followed his group out of the study.

* * *

"Why am I here again?" Ruby questioned from the backseat between Cassie and Caroline.

"Because." Damon said. "Our good friend Georgia isn't really going to be that excited to see me but she kinda has a soft spot for demons."

"And you think she actually knows something?"

"She did the last time."

"Ok well what do I need to know about her?" Ruby asked.

"She's a witch and she talks to demons." Caroline spat, her arms across her chest. "Like what else is there?" Ruby turned to look at her. "What? We're not on Criminal Minds or something. You don't need to be briefed. Just ask her what she knows about Lilith and Klaus."

"Wow, the Barbie can speak." Ruby said rolling her eyes.

"Go to hell." Caroline said.

"Been there done that, sweetie."

"It's never to late for a return visit."

"Are you threatening me?"

"Why? Do you feel threatened?"

"Ok ladies." Ric said. "That's enough. This is about Bonnie remember. Let's keep the death threats to a minimum."

"You're right." Caroline said taking a deep breath and pushing her hair out of her face. "We're supposed to be helping Bonnie."

"That's why I'm here." Ruby said. Caroline rolled her eyes and stared out of the window as the green of the trees sped by.

Xxxx

When the five of them pulled up in front of the two story house, Damon turned off the ignition and they sat there.

"So, is there a plan or are we just going to wing it?" Ruby asked looking at the house.

"I do my best work when I wing it." Damon said.

"No you don't." Cassie chuckled.

"The plan is that we're all going in but you are the only one talking." Ric said looking Ruby in the eye.

"Ok." she nodded. "Can you handle that Blondie?"

"Of course I can." Caroline fussed.

"Good. Let's go." Ruby said swinging the door open. The other four got out and followed her to the door. Ruby rang the door bell and they waited.

"Yes." Georgia said opening the door. "Ugh, what do you want?" she asked Damon.

"He was just the ride." Ruby said to her.

"Who are you?"

"Ruby." she said with a blink revealing her black eyes. Georgia gasped. "So are you gonna let us in or what?"

"Of course." she said moving aside and allowing them all in.

"Uh..." Caroline said standing outside the threshold. Georgia looked at Ruby asking her for permission to allow Caroline in.

"Promise to be on your best behavior?" Ruby asked snidely.

"Obviously." Caroline answered through gritted teeth.

"Let her in." Ruby said turning her back to Caroline.

"Come in." Georgia said. Caroline gave her a fake smile as she crossed the threshold. When she walked in to the living room behind Georgia she spotted Damon, Cassie and Ric standing in front of the fireplace and Ruby lounging with her feet up in a high back chair.

"I'm Georgia." she said introducing herself to the raven hair demon. "I've heard about you."

"What have you heard?" Ruby asked.

"That you're a traitor. That you're helping Sam Winchester try to stop Lilith. That you kill you're own kind." Georgia said kneeling down beside the chair.

"I'm not a traitor but Lilith is a bitch and Sam is the only one that can stop her and he can't do it alone." Ruby said.

"They said that you were gorgeous."

"Did they?"

"Yes and that you use it to get that you want from people."

"That's not a lie." Ruby said. "Being pretty helps you get ahead in life."

"Awesome lesson." Caroline muttered.

"No one asked you Ms. Mystic Falls." Ruby said, her eyes narrowed at her. Caroline's jaw dropped but she remained silent. "Anyway, I'm not here to talk to about me."

"Then why are you are here?" Georgia asked.

"What do you know about what Lilith and Klaus have planned?"

"Nothing."

"You're lying." Ruby said leaning forward in her chair. She pushed her raven locks behind her ears and looked Georgia in the eye. "Tell me what you know."

"I can't." Georgia said. "I won't be safe."

"From who?"

"Klaus." she said quietly. Damon, Cassie, Ric and Caroline shared a look.

"If you tell me what you know, we can stop him." Ruby said.

"No you can't." Georgia said shaking her head. "He and Lilith are protected by not just Hybrids and demons but magic."

"Meaning?"

"You'll never find them."

"Right now I don't care about finding them. I just need to know what their plan is." Ruby said angrily.

"Why? There is nothing you can do to stop it." Georgia said, her voice shaking.

"My friend's brother died because of this plan." Ruby said rising to her feet. "No one else's brother is going to die."

"You can't stop it." Georgia said looking up at her.

"Tell me what you know." Ruby said grabbing Georgia by the throat and lifting her off the ground.

"They want to cross all protection." Georgia said gasping for air.

"Meaning what?" Ruby asked.

"The blood." she whispered harshly. "The blood changes everything."

"How?"

"They have a witch. He magicks the blood."

"Why?" Ruby asked but Georgia didn't answered. "Why Georgia?" she asked tightening her grip around her throat.

"Uggh! They hope that if demons have Hybrid blood they can bypass devil's traps and salt lines and if Hybrids have demon blood they and enter into homes without being invited." Georgia pushed out. "Please. Please. I can't breathe."

"Is that what we needed?" Ruby asked Damon.

"Yeah." he said. Ruby dropped Georgia to the floor and watched as Damon pulled out his cell phone.

* * *

"So how are we supposed to go about finding Klaus and Lilith if Tyler doesn't even know where he is until he calls and finds out?" Elena asked plopping down on the couch beside Dean.

"If we can lure them out then we won't need to find them." Sam said from behind his laptop.

"But do we really want Lilith and this Klaus guy to know that we have four hunters, three vampires, a demon, a witch, a vampire hunter and his trainee across the battle line?" Sarah said counting on her fingers.

"Who's the vampire hunter and his trainee?" Dean questioned.

"Ric and Elena." Sarah said.

"What?" Dean asked looking down at the dark hair girl beside him.

"He thought it'd be important for me to learn." Elena said with a smile. "I mean when we used those sawed offs with the salt rounds, I was pretty bad ass."

"Hmph." Dean said.

"It's not just me though." Elena said.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Matt and Jeremy have been training too." she answered. "We all need to be safe and Ric is a great teacher."

"I'm sure he is but..." Sarah began.

"What about everything else that's out there?" Sam finished for her.

"He's not really equipped to teach us that stuff, is he?" Matt chimed in.

"I guess not." Sarah said.

"He's not and it's not like you guys are ever around long enough to teach anybody anything." he said his voice showing his irritatednesss.

"What's your problem?" Sam asked, his eyebrows knitted together.

"No problem. But if we're going to devise a plan about finding Lilith and Klaus then we need to do it." Matt said, his arms folded across his chest.

"You're right." Sarah said. "I was saying that if we do decide to lure them out, do we want them to know what the army looks like?"

"I don't think that's a good idea." Stefan said. "Klaus is very strategical. If we show him our hand then he will figure out a way to destroy us."

"Fuck." Dean said. "We need them to play their hand."

"But you know they won't." Sam said.

"Right. Is Lilith still breaking seals?"

"Every day."

"Fuck!" Dean yelled. The room paused for a moment. The silence was broken by the ringing of Dean's cell phone. He looked at the screen and read the word **Bekah**. "I'll be right back." he said. He got up from the couch and headed for the kitchen. Once there he turned on the blender and answered the phone. "Hello?"

"Dean?" the voice said.

"Who's asking?"

"Do you always have to be so difficult?" Bekah asked.

"Yes." he answered with a chuckle. She chuckled too and paused.

"Are you in Mystic Falls?"

"Yeah."

"Where's Sam?"

"How do you know about Sam?" he asked.

"It doesn't matter. Where is he?"

"He's here."

"Good. Where are you?"

"The Salvatore Boarding House."

"You can't stay there."

"Why not?"

"It's not safe for you and your brother." she said harshly. "Nik and my mother are looking for you."

"Why?" Dean questioned. "Tell me."

"Nik wants your brother dead and my mother wants the both of you dead." she said.

"Why?"

"I can't tell you that right now. There's not time. You, your brother and anyone one else you want to keep safe needs to get to a house that vampires can't enter into freely." she urged.

"Fine but eventually I'm going to need some _actual_ information." he said.

"And when that time comes I will share it with you freely." she said. "But for right now. Do as I say." Before Dean could agree or disagree there was a click.

"Goodbye to you too." he said turning off the blender. As Dean entered back into the study he noticed Stefan sliding his cell phone back into his pocket. "Who called?"

"Damon." Stefan said. "They found out something."

"What?" Sarah asked.

"Wait." Dean spoke up. "I don't think we should stay here."

"What do you mean?" Stefan asked.

"Your house is awesome but it's not the safest." Dean said.

"Why not?" Bonnie asked.

"Because both Hybrids and vampires and come and go as they please." Sam said.

"Right. So everybody needs to pack their most important shit and we need to find a safer place." Dean said to Stefan.

"Of course." Stefan said with a nod. "Where should we go?" No one had an answer.

"We can go to my house." Matt said.

"No, Matt." Stefan said.

"Why not?" Dean asked.

"Damon, Caroline and myself have never been invited in to Matt's home." Stefan said.

"So?"

"Without any difficulty or second-guessing, he will invite Caroline in but with Damon and I we do not necessarily deserve that right." Stefan said.

"Why?" Sarah asked, looking to Matt.

"Only one vampire has ever been in my house." Matt said softly.

"Who?" she asked him, her eyes sensitive.

"My sister, Vicki." he answered gruffly.

"Where is she now?" Sarah questioned. Matt looked directly at Stefan, who averted his eyes. Then he looked at Elena, who looked away from him and at her hands in her lap. Matt blinked away the tears that were brewing and looked back at Sarah.

"She was staked and buried in shallow grave." Matt said sternly.

"I'm sorry."

"Not your fault." he said. "But the point is that this isn't about that. No one is going to lose a sibling because of this supernatural shit; so if coming to my house is going to keep Elena and Jer, Damon and Stefan and Sam and Dean from losing a sibling then that's what we're doing."

"Are you sure?" Stefan asked concerned.

"Yes." Matt said. "I'm gonna go clean up. Elena come with me, we'll pick up Jeremy on the way." She nodded her head and got off the couch. "I'll see you guys in a little while." he said as he followed Elena out of the house.

"When we get moved, I'll tell you what they found out from Georgia." Stefan told Dean.

"Yeah ok." Dean answered as Stefan left the room.

"I have to pack some stuff but I'll be back down in a few minutes." Bonnie said before she left as well.

"Do you guys think we'll we able to handle this?" Sarah asked the Winchesters.

"I'm looking at this as any other hunt." Dean said. "There's always a chance I'll die so I'm gonna do my best to protect those who can't protect themselves."

"Agreed." Sam said.

"Ok." Sarah said. She grabbed her and Cassie's bags and carried them to the car.

"You feeling ok, Sam?" Dean asked.

"Yeah why?"

"You're looking a little pale."

"I feel fine." he said. "You don't have to worry about me."

"Fine." Dean said collecting his things and leaving Sam alone. Sam sat back in the chair. He closed his laptop and sighed. He had lied to Dean. He was feeling differently than normal but that was because he and Ruby had taken three days off to travel to Mystic Falls. It was taking him less and less time to get flabby with his skills and he hated that. He needed to be better. He needed to take Ruby's lessons for seriously if he was going to kill Lilith.

Sam reached into the inside pocket of his jacket that was on the back of the chair. He ran his fingers along the cold steel flask. He listened for footsteps before pulling it out. He turned the lid and the aroma of the thick crimson liquid inside filled his senses. It was like it was calling to him. Calling him to be stronger, better, faster then he had ever been. And now with Bonnie needing his help and Lilith in the cross-hairs, Sam lifted the flask to his lips, turned it back and answered the call.


End file.
